


Crown Of Thorns

by FatigueForSale



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Demons, EXO - Freeform, Enemies to Lovers, Fallen Angels, M/M, OT9 (EXO), Slight!XingBaek, Slow Burn, incubus, sulay - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 02:56:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21349096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatigueForSale/pseuds/FatigueForSale
Summary: “I will have my revenge! Don’t you doubt me! For you have betrayed me, tortured me and wronged me!”Those were the words of the first fallen. The angel cast from heaven, the ruler of the underworld.In another realm, with another name, a pure angel was gifted to him. Lucifer was broken, plagued with lust for his revenge. He did not trust, he did not love. He did not forgive.And the guardian angel he kept strung around his finger, would not be shaken from its faith, its kin and its home.That's what they thought.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Kim Junmyeon | Suho & Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Kudos: 11





	Crown Of Thorns

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer!  
I do not own any religion or any of the members of Exo.  
I am in no way trying to offend any believer of any religion with this fic.
> 
> Having said that, I really hope I've done my research and gotten these details right. And I hope you can all enjoy this fic that I have had lurking in the back of my mind for years. And I know it's cliché to say this, but english is not my first language. Please have mercy and forgive any grammar mistakes that come your way, there might be a lot...
> 
> Also!  
Don't worry! Although it may not seem like it now, this is indeed about the members of Exo, even if they are not mentioned just yet.

And so he screamed, as they ripped the feathers from his wings. Plucking one after another in pure malice.

And so he wept, as the silky soft down fell into his view. Tears dripping to blend with the bloodied mess from torn roots. 

And so he struggled, against the chains that bound him. Stretching his arms to each side, giving him nowhere to hide. 

And so he begged, as they brought forth the blades for the cutting. Pleading words for mercy. 

And so he screamed. 

They had him bound in the punisher’s domain, the seraph. The holding cells of the doomed, the sinful and the rotten. While the punisher flew past, the seraph’s lips quivered, reminded of the stinging ache dragging across his back. 

They had taken them from him, his wings. His struggles and his pleas had fallen to deaf ears, and his miserable state did not shake their cold gaze. Still, he begged, he begged for them to tell him why. For what his sins were, he did not know. He had not disobeyed, he had _not_. 

But he could scream no more. His throat was too sore, his voice withering to mere whispers when he tried. So he leaned against the walls of his cell, watching the lightning strike time after time in the stormful realm. Each strike lighting up the box he was reduced to crawl in, pointing out the prominent streaks of dried tears marking his cheeks. 

While he was too weak to stand after what they had put him through, he would only sit slumped on the floor. His hands came completely limp on his lap, chained oh so tightly. And after everything, he felt dread for the day he would be cast from heaven. 

Until then, he gathered the confusion, the fear and the pain in his heart. He felt lost. But as the time went by slower, with every passing of his cell by the punisher, he changed. The fear turned to anger. Hate for those who wronged him burned from within him. And the seraph channeled every piece of emotion in himself, building his fury. Those thoughts they left him alone with, would be his downfall. Those days in isolation, he changed. 

Because of this, he smirked as they came to get him. And indeed it threw them off. He relished, snickering as they tugged him onto his legs, leaning his head back as the dragged him along the floor. The seraph refused to use his legs even when he had regained his strength. They were puzzled. They were frightened. 

His fellow seraphim as well as the archangels of heaven had gathered to watch him fall, lined up along the road to the gates. He met their eyes, daring them to defy him, watching as they all looked away. _Cowards_. And the seraph spat, cackling as the crowd gasped and stepped back in horror. 

“Lucifer.” Yes. That was his name, the seraph. His smile turned bleak, before it vanished. It was the name _father_ gave him. But father was not there. And Lucifer rolled his eyes, finally standing as they stopped dragging him. Now he was paraded in front of his brothers and sisters, as ashamed to be related to them as they were to be related to him. Or so he guessed. 

_Cowards._ He thought. _Traitors._ He wished them all to burn, like the sentence they stood idly by as he received himself. No one had told him what he had done, what sin he had committed. But it mattered not. The damage was done. He would not forgive. 

“Lucifer.” Was called after him again. And Lucifer tilted his head, barely. “Samael.” He answered. _Of course_. Samael, destroyer of sinners. It was he who would carry out Lucifer’s sentence. And Samael stepped forth. 

“Lucifer, you are under the accusation of wishing to overthrow God.” The archangel spoke more to the crowd than Lucifer himself. And Lucifer lowered his head. “_Lies_.” He hissed. It granted him a tug from those who held him. Samael turned his head, looking over his shoulder. “What?” He asked, harsh, blunt. 

“Lies!” Lucifer shouted, raising his head. With his aggression he pushed forward, again tugged back, straining the chains around his wrists. The pain striked and Lucifer clenched his jaw. They had stripped him of his wings, bound him and neglected him. 

Samael turned fully now, eyes squinting. “Lies?” He asked. Lucifer raised an eyebrow at the angels tone. Disbelief. But Lucifer did not lie. No, he had never wished to overthrow God. That was impossible, and Lucifer was no fool. 

Lucifer’s only wish, was to become the strongest of the seraphim. Mighty and powerful, but never stronger than God. Samael scoffed. “You have lost yourself, Lucifer. The one who sprouts lies here, is you.” He claimed. Lucifer shaked his head, but it was useless. 

Samael turned away from him again. _How dare you_, Lucifer thought. And Samael curled his finger, beckoning someone from the crowd. Lucifer rolled his eyes again, watching impatiently as the virtue came closer. He had seen her before, but he didn’t know her. She held her hand by his bare chest, letting it hover lightly to the heart. All the while she looked at him, and he scowled back at her. 

How pathetic. They had brought a virtue to check his faith, one she would not find. Not anymore. It made Lucifer feel a sense of content as he watched her eyes twist in shock and horror. And she recoiled, shaking her head to Samael. The archangel nodded once, showing her off before turning back to the crowd. 

“We have lost a brother to vile intentions.” He called out, and the crowd gasped. “You will be cast from the gates of heaven, sentenced to live for the rest of eternity in the land of demons. Hell awaits those who sin.” 

Lucifer pushed away from the hold that pulled him towards the gates, growling. “Traitors!” He screamed. “Cowards! All of you!” And Samael held his hand up, stopping the movement. “You are a disgrace, brother. There is no place for you here.” He said. And Lucifer shaked his head. “You will regret this.” He whispered, so silent only the two crowding him and Samael could hear. “Do you hear me!” and Lucifer raised his voice. “You will regret this!” 

Samael sighed, signaling for the punishment to continue. “I will have my revenge! Don’t you doubt me! For you have betrayed me, tortured me and wronged me!” He screamed, laughing right after. The signs of stress, turned into insanity. 

“Oh, Samael, we will meet again. Hell awaits those who sin.” Lucifer mused, and he made sure the archangel did not miss the manic glint in his eyes. _Yes, fear me._ Because Samael let it show, then. Just before Lucifer was tossed from his home, he saw it. His threats pushed Samael to uncover the terror plaguing his mind. 

Lucifer knew. He knew Samael lied. Samael sinned. And Lucifer would destroy him. 

This was Lucifer’s fall. The first angel to be cast to the pits of hell. And Lucifer did not forgive.


End file.
